fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Yoshida
|-| Part I= |-| Part II= Summary Rokuro Yoshida '''otherwise known as '''Roy Yoshida is a character made by LordRoymaster ---- Born from a Yōkai father known as Shen Yoshida and a human mother he is considered to be an outcast to both the Yōkai and the humans. The half breed didn't have a place to fit in, and due to his parents dying an early death he didn't recall his birth name well. However, a woman then took him in much to his surprise who of which is named Kaoru. She asked the boy for his name, however, he could not recall a name he could go by and was instead named Yasu. He was raised well enough for Yasu to call her his mother, and Kaoru considered Yasu to be her son of sorts. Though Yasu's Yōkai heritage could not be hidden from Kaoru forever, she did not let that torment her view of him. Despite this Yasu couldn't play with anybody once the others found out that he is a half-breed due to being terrified of him or their parents shaming him. Yasu felt lonely, or so he thought as Kaoru reminded him that she is still there for him in the toughest of days. Unfortunately good things do not last long as Kaoru would soon be found out of raising a Yōkai of sorts and would then be told to let him go or in otherwords kill him due to recent beliefs that all Yōkais are all evil. Kaoru was not blinded by this belief however, she saw the good in Yasu and refused to just end his life so early resulting in the bandits going after the two causing the death of Kaoru, the moment he lost somebody, the very moment his trust in humanity completely diminished. He tried to run for his life, scared and panicked. He didn't wanna die, but then he grabbed a katana with little to no experience with it to fight the bandit. His life was going to end there.. Or at least that what he thought once a bipedal shiba inu saved him from being slaughtered from the bandits who killed them with relative ease. This was the dog Yōkai Inugami, he at first thought nothing of Yasu, but at their second encounter he saw his will to live surprised that he isn't on the floor bleeding out. A will that he respects.. He talked to Yasu finding out that he is a hybrid, a Yōkai and Human hybrid. Something that is considered cursed in both the human and Yōkai realms. But he could not let this boy die in a place here, and has taken him as a pupil giving him a new name to represent his strength. Roy As Rokuro grew older so did his grudge against humanity. Much to his mentor's dismay he yearns to show his vengeance to humans due to his ever so growing seething hatred, training himself to combat the strong and slay the weak whom disturb him seemingly showing no remorse to those "fools" who dared to approach him. His skill and strength as a swordsman was great for a physically 14-year-old half-breed being capable of take down more older and experienced foes with relative ease, a skilled swordsman with a questionable drive, and a goal. Inugami countless of times tried to steer Roy off of his current goal and walk down a new and brighter path. But Roy refused to do so walking with his blood stained with the blood of both demons and humans who have tried to attack him. Throughout his little journey, he met Elesis the leader of the Red Knights, though he didn't exactly open up to her instantly, it took time and Roy slowly understood that humans aren't as evil as Roy thought them out to be. Though, he was still unpredictable the boy finally had something to protect and know how it feels to have something to protect becoming less the murderer humans feared and more the protector the humans need. Which again the process was indeed quite slow. Roy is still the cold and distant individual he is and even still towards Elesis. But, has definitely refrained himself from killing a soul. Throughout the Ganondorf arc the people he once thought to murder and despised became his friends and comrades, although Roy struggled to admit it himself. Sometime after the Ganondorf and Orochi arcs ,his past self is completely ridden and he has becaoe a changed man.. Someone noble, and honorable yet calm and collected. He has becaoe much more respectable midway into the series as well as having a stronger bond with Elesis his love interest. Onwards to the Lavos arc Roy and Elesis fully developed feelings for each other where back then the two couldn't exactly confess their feelings to each other properly. They have made a promise to protect each other going into the battle with Lavos until they both departed from each other where Roy and his friends have fought Lavos marking this fight to be the final battle of his journey remembering the memories of his past self and the wrong doings he has done, endless murder, and a thirst for vengeance. However, he has overoame those shackles becoming a strong man someone capable of taking on anything but not without the help of his friends. And finally, Roy has then dueled Sutoku to the death who has been revealed to be his father's killer, Sutoku tried to convince Roy that his father has been a terrible man towards others, and someone who should not be respected. However, Roy himself disagreed learning about his father from his brother, Aragi thinking his father to be a kind and righteous man.. And indeed he was... After defeating Sutoku once and for all through a hard fought battle he has met with the spirits of both his father and mother being told these words from his own father. "You must know the common pain of one man. You cannot view the world on your perspective, know another person's perspective in life. Know the hardships one has gone through, know their pain. Otherwise, this battle would be for nothing... Stay humble.. Stay strong.." Roy heard these words as the ghosts then faded away.. He shall remember those said words.. And thus marks the end of his journey, for now. Personality Rokuro at the beginning is quite cynical, and only driven by his selfish desires, and aloof. He doesn't trust a single human threatening to kill them if they get too close to his territory, which Inugami does not approve. His path is to be considered a dark one he is walking on leading Inugami to be worried about his well being as he is driven by sorrow and loss. Roy is also only interested in interacting with strong individuals meaning he prefers to know one another through combat. If they are to be weak he will cut them down without hesitation. Though, once he met Elesis Sieghart his heart has gone through a change, although gradual as he understands that he is misguided and blinded by his grudge against humanity. He then slowly began to open up to her albeit hesitant. He obtained more friends throughout his journey, friends he at first thought to be weights carrying him down from becoming stronger are now his friends that help him become stronger. Midway he finds out that he can't do anything on his own though is still rather distant and cold in a way and yet he is much more friendly than before. He has a newfound direction for his efforts forming new bonds and strengthening his already strong bonds with one another, but at this time of the series he still has much to learn. And so Roy has then accepted his human blood overcoming his Yōkai heritage, though not sure of his own strength at the same time. He questions why he is chosen as the one to rid of Hukanure. He's afraid that he may die in the heat of battle, but despite all of this he gets right back up to face his fears once more. He no longer looks to be stronger to wreck vengeance amongst humanity, no his desires are more than that.. He wants to see a good future where he can live peacefully alongside his soon to be wife Elesis, Roy sees the importance of bonds and learns to not sever them... He regrets his sins and his doings but he believes that grieving over them mindlessly would only hinder him greatly, and so he must do what he considers to be right in order to redeem himself. Finally, at the end of his story (Well not exactly..) he becomes the hero everyone needed but not with the help of his friends.. .Lion, EP, and Aki. He considers himself not to be a righteous hero, and someone to not be looked up to but rather someone who merely fights for what is right. The boy overall is a loner before the time-skip due to seeing friends as chains that restrict his power. He has little to no friends even neglecting his mentor at times being blinded by his hatred, he is the type to never show remorse for one another unless it is an innocent bystander. He may be a murderer and rather cold he still has moral limits. He will not kill a child, infant, or defenseless individuals. However, if they do indeed prove to be harmful to him in any way he will murder them without hesitation even if it feels wrong to him. He merely spares them as a "warning" for them to not become like the rest of them, otherwise, death will surely come for them. He does not however leave any witnesses during his killings. Once he met Elesis Sieghart his view on humans changed drastically throwing away his murderous tendencies, to once again protect the ones he loves, though still a bit hard to befriend he was working on it at the time. His relationship with Elesis would extend to the point that they've then made a happy family together making them both parents. Aside from Roy's serious side he also has a light-hearted side to him, considering that he does not go well with jokes unable to get most if not all jokes, and has an unhealthy obsession with candy, Appearance Before the time-skip Roy wasn't exactly the most friendly -ooking despite his size. Standing at 5'5" and wields sharp brown eyes that piercesthrough his foes intimidating them. The overall design of Roy depicts him to be an enigma, and mysterious which yes he indeed is mysterious towards others as he is someone who rarely ever opens up to one another, Roy's attire is going for a more rebellious samurai showing no care for his master's scolding telling him that he is the one that makes his path and nobody can stop him. Roy's hair is black and spiky as his hair hangs over him as bangs. with his skin color being in the middle ground of tan and peach, not too dark nor too light. Roy is the type to not show any emotions, especially in battle as he believes that "Showing emotions is showing your weaknesses" and thus he must contain himself. Roy is usually seen as cold, distant, and rude towards others as that isn't exactly wrong, the only emotions he ever shows is stoic, anger, and sorrow. He wears a short-sleeved coat with a large collar with a kanji printed on the left side of his chest. Said coat is dark gray with a tint of black and red, and copper colored arm guards. He also wears a black belt around his coat. His pants are black and white and wear black combat boots, as well as a necklace he wears around his neck which he seems to cherish deeply. Beneath all the clothing Roy wears is a toned body, though not too muscular enough to it to be believable that he can do his feats. During the Orochi-Lavos arc Roy's right sleeve is ripped up and as a result, is bandaged with his attire going through an overhaul. His coat is more ripped up and now he's missing his collar which is replaced with a dark red scarf. The necklace he had once worn around his neck is now tied around his right arm where the bandaged arm is, still holding onto it as if it meant something to him alongside bands around his arm. His hair this time is less spiked up with his hair growing slightly longer over the years, his eyes are less sharp and more so calm to show that his hatred and vengeance is long gone and he now has something to protect, slowly becoming more human as the series goes on.. Current times Roy’s murderous ways is now completely gone as seen by his eyes, he looks more relaxed as he now wears a black and red samurai outfit with a red scarf around his neck. Turning from a stoic boy is now a loving family man as he shows it in his face, being much more expressive (Though still a bit expressionless at times) learning to smile and even laugh in very rare occasions. Details Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Name: '''Rokuro Yoshida, goes by Roy (Formerly Yasu) '''Origin: '''DCTT (Dimension Cross:- Temporal Trigger) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 (BoS) | 19 (Orochi Arc) | 20 (Post-Timeskip) | 22 (Currently) (Physically 300+) '''Classification: '''Yokai-Demon Half Breed, Wielder of Onikiri '''Date of Birth: '''September 12th * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Virgo '''Birthplace: '''Heian-Kyo '''Weight: '??? '''Height: '''5'5 (BoS) | 5'7" (Orochi Arc) | 5'10 (Currently) '''Likes: '''Sweets, Fellow Dogs '''Dislikes: '''Cats, Anybody who mocks his combat style '''Eye Color: Dark Brown, Red once transformed into his Yōkai form Hair Color: 'Black, beige once transformed as a Yōkai '''Hobbies: '''Training, Fishing '''Values: '''Elesis (His wife), Axel (His son), his friends '''Martial Status: '''About to be married '''Status: '''Alive Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier]]: '4-B | 3-A' '| Likely'' ''High'' '''''1-C | ''High'' 1-C''' Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Timeskip=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ears and nose), Magic, Summoning, Transformation (Able to transform into his Yokai form or various types of shikigamis through Shiki Soul Change), Claws, Minor Telepathy, Afterimage Creation, Power Nullification, Darkness Manipulation,Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, able to see spirits, able to hurt intangible beings, Resistance to poison and illusions, High Pain Tolerance, Large Amounts of Will Power, Regeneration (High-Low), Transmutation, Void Manipulation, Durability Negation, Flight, Resistance to fire, Black Hole Creation, Portal Creation, Afterimage Creation, Paralysis, Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction, Aura, Energy Projection, Petrification, Attack Reflection, Teleportation |-| Post-Timeskip= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ears and nose), Magic, Summoning, Transformation (Able to transform into his Yokai form or various types of shikigamis through Shiki Soul Change), Claws, Minor Telepathy, Afterimage Creation, Able to move when time is stopped or slown, Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Intangibility, able to move from one realm to another, Forcefield Creation, Can take on spirit form (During spirit form he can do numerous types of things: Possession, Attack their vital organs, and etc), able to see spirits, able to hurt intangible beings, Can see everything that’s happening when he closes his eyes (Range is city sized), Resistance to poison and illusions, High Pain Tolerance, Large Amounts of Will Power, Transmutation, Void Manipulation, Durability Negation, Flight, Electric Manipulation, Resistance to fire, Black Hole Creation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Portal Creation, Invisibility, Air Manipulation, able to turn into a cloud of smoke, able to generate sound , Shadow Manipulation, Duplication via Shadow Copies, Can turn into a literal shadow, able to breathe underwater, water manipulation, Statistic Amplification (Can increase his power output), Can turn his body into hard metal, Reality Warping, Afterimage Creation, Illusions, Dimensional Travel, Paralysis, Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Aura, BFR (Able to create a portal to the underworld), Energy Projection, Petrification, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Homing Attack, Attack Reflection, Resistant to Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, able to wipe other’s minds, Mind Control, Precognition (Can see everything that’s going to happen. He can see days after the current event or even years. This has no limits), in this form Roy can see everything that is happening, and it’s range is universal, likely even higher, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Some type of Mind Control (Able to command his enemies to do whatever via eye contact), Danmaku, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Destruction, Causality Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Able to disable his opponents attacks, Regeneration (High-Godly) Attack Potency: Solar System Level '(Defeated foes who have the destructive capacity to destroy numerous planets and a star, as well as fighting Aragi who is well above these stellar threats. While he has lost he still fought decently against him.) | '''Universe Level '(Should be comparable to Lion who has defeated Koji. Koji had gathered numerous of galaxies to use an attack) | Likely High Complex Multiverse Level''' (Was able to harm Lavos alongside 3 others who destroyed infinite universes and timelines in this point of the series, considering that this is the same Lavos from Chrono Trigger it is same to assume that Lavos' power applies to this verse. Lion, Roy, Aki, and EP all have defeated Lavos. Granted, it took the four of them to take down Lavos, so the result may be lower.) |''' High Complex Multiverse Level''' (Far stronger and mastered Shiki-Soul-Change) Speed: MFTL+ '''(Should be at least comparable to Lion as he has briefly sparred with him during the Ganondorf Arc. Lion is trained under Magus and it would be a pretty safe bet that he would be able to move at the same pace as Magus. EP has also dodged multiple lasers at the beginning of the series and the gap between the beginning of the series and the Ganondorf arc is huge) | '''Infinite (Able to move without space and time during their fight with Lavos) Durability: Solar System Level (Matched Lion during their sparring match, and took hits from foes with this level of strength. Took hits from Aragi despite being inferior in terms of strength, speed, and durability.) | Universe Level '''via power scaling from Lion | '''Universe Level | Likely High Complex Multiverse Level'' ''(Comparable to Lion and the others, and tanked Lavos' attacks then kept fighting.) | High Complex' 'Multiverse Level '(Far stronger than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Universe Class '''| Likely High Complex Multiverse Class''' | High Complex Multiverse Class Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with katanas and other melee weapons, longer with projectiles | Planetary to Universal Base Onikiri (His katana and companion) Two Katanas Wakizashi Coffin Onmyoji Amulets His Claws Tengu Bow and Arrow Kamatsu Bladed Whip Irai Kuju Broadsword with a rotating saw Demonic arm Tsukiyomi Sickle and Chain Scythe Ichimo Kuren Twin Daggers Daikokuten Hand Claws and Foot Spikes Arakawa Trident Ebisu A fishing rod Shuten Doji A Gourd Intelligence: A master swordsman by the end of the first part of the series considered to be one of the best in the world. He learned the attacks taught from Inugami his mentor just by watching it by only a few times if not ONCE and could do it with ease. Being someone who has fought a wide variety of enemies such as demons, other yokais, ninjas, magic users, or a mix of the ones listed he knows the in and outs of several combat styles. Weaknesses: Very arrogant at times (Pre-Timeskip), Extremely Merciful (Post-Timeskip) Key: 'Ganondorf-Orochi Arc | Lavos Arc | Adult Roy 'Feats: Strength: Speed: Durability: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 4 Category:Hybrids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Swordsman Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Reformed Villain Category:Antivillains Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1